


A Day in the Life of Kitty Bennet

by BelovedCreation



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedCreation/pseuds/BelovedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-Twitter fiction festival, just a drabble of fluff and fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Apartment

Soft. So soft. I love this squishy, soft thing that She leaves out for me to sleep on. It is perfect for morning naps and afternoon naps and evening naps and late-night naps and pretty much any kind of naps. But I also like climbing up on Her lap when she pets me and scratches behind my ear and tells me that I am a pretty kitty.

She has taken me to some new place. My previous home was much larger, but those Others were there. One of them was always pushing me off of seat cushions and the other one never gave me any treats. Not like She does. And then there were those “other” Others, the ones who look like Her, but not really. The “other” Others had left the home long ago. And I got all of Her attention all to myself.

When She carried me into our new home, it was just the two of us. No Others to distract her. There are only a few rooms in our new home, but I have a soft thing to sleep on in each room. There is this special shaft of sunlight that comes in during the afternoon in one of the rooms, and it is the absolute best place for a little nap. When she gets home tonight, she will feed me and give me a special treat and tell me that I am a very good kitty. And then we will sit down on the couch and she will look at the pictures move in that little box. She will pet me and I won’t be able to fall asleep because those pictures make so much noise. But I won’t mind, because She is mine and I am Hers and all I need in the world are naps and sunlight and treats and Her.


	2. The Guest

I am so annoyed that my tail is getting big and my claws are ready to scratch.

She has brought someone home. Someone else. Another Other.

He is touching Her and loving Her the way that I love Her. She is mine and I am Hers.

I run over to attack him. He will not take Her away from me! I start scratching at him but he bends down and picks me up.

I don't know what to do. He is - he is - he is petting me.

 _Ooooohhhhhh_ , he found that place next to my ear that is my absolute favorite.  _Oooohhhhhhh_.

Involuntarily I start purring. It just feels so good. And he doesn't smell like her, but he still smells good. It is like the grass She sometimes lets me play on. And he smells like all of those soft things that She makes piles of around the house and puts away into drawers. He smells like those things when they are warm.

They sit down on the couch together and the box starts making noises. I briefly think about moving so I can sit on Her lap, but then She reaches over and starts petting me too. It feels so nice and it is like sunshine when it is dark and I haven't felt this at home since we left the big home.

Alright, I'll let Him stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for neither-saint-nor-sinner's giveaway. I’ve had this idea in my head for ages and it was finally time to write it down!


End file.
